Accidental Spark
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: A simple look or maybe a touch could a start a fire and two people dance around it. A compilation of Reamy moments that we don't see in the scenes. (series of one shots)
1. This One's For You

**A/N: I plan to write random Reamy one shots from behind the scenes. It may follow the sequence of events in the show itself or it may be some drabbles. This story will vary. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>"I also sometimes go by Amy." She made her voice loud enough for the other girl to hear.<p>

"Reagan."

They looked at each other and smiled. Reagan offered her headphones to Amy and the blonde gladly accepted it. The blonde wasn't sure if it's the loud bass of the music or it's her heart that is thumping madly against her chest as Reagan put the headphones on her. Standing close to the DJ even made the feeling stronger and the mere brush of their skin is like a spark.

They danced to the beat of the music, glancing at each other from time to time. Seeing the smirk on the DJ's face makes Amy's mind haze.

_God. She's so hot._

When the music transitioned to another song, everyone went wild and the place got darker, making the neon lights stand out. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and thought it's Karma again. She checked and she was relieved it was a text from Shane.

_Shane: I'm leaving you with DJ Hottie. Enjoy! ;) xx_

Her attention was caught by the brunette nudging her side. She looked at her and the other girl removed one side of the headphones. Reagan went closer and spoke by her ear.

"So are you ready to party with me?" She said with a husky voice. _So inviting._

Amy felt goosebumps on her neck. She ignored the sensation, smiling at her and nodding excitedly. Reagan tweaked some of the buttons from her music equipment and removed the headphones from Amy. The music died down to a different beat and the DJ turned the blonde so they are facing each other. Amy is confused for a second until the DJ smirked at her and told her.

"This one's for _you_, shrimp girl." She winked at Amy.

The music turned into a more lively mix and everyone is going crazy on the dance floor, shouting, jumping and dancing.

It's the song. She's dedicating the song to Amy.

Reagan went closer and started dancing in front of Amy and encouraged her to do the same. Everything seems electrified and the two of them are igniting a spark that could start a fire with the mere gazing of their eyes.

"Come dance with me."

She continued dancing to the beat, feeling the energy all over the place. Amy watched her with that lip bite that is making her hot inside, and try not to drool in front of the sexy girl. She was out of her trance when Reagan's hand was on her arm. The other girl nodded at her with a sweet smile on her lips. Amy gave in. She started dancing and acted like they were the only people there.

And for the first time in that night, she forgets about the world.

As cliché as it may sound but Amy didn't think it was possible, since it has been stressful to think about all the Liam problems and the Karma dramas and all the other things bugging her ever since the faking-being-lesbians and the confessing-your-love-to-your-best friend instances that happened for the past months.

She doesn't even care if her moves don't seem to be in sync with the music or if her hair is flying carelessly while she's moving and enjoying the night with the wonderful woman in front of her.

She has never tried drugs but this moment feels like she's taken ecstasy. Everything's a blur; so fast and wild. And she's thirsty for something that would make her feel high for the night. Not with some drug use but more in a _new experience_, a _new feeling_ and maybe with a _new person_ moment, which equates to Reagan.

Amy doesn't want to believe it's some kind of romantic reference like fate. Destiny has not been that kind to her either.

She considers everything Reagan-related is an accident. Being locked inside a storage area to be opened by her and not someone else, and the earlier incident where she was almost hit by a big cart full of DJ equipment which also involves her?

A beautiful tragic accident.

So she takes this time to break free from all the chains holding her back. She pulls Reagan closer as if there was still any space to draw her in. Their faces are almost touching and space is not even present anymore. She looks at her and the other looks right back at her. There are no words spoken and nothing's funny, yet they are giggling. With the volume of the beats and the cheers of the crowd, they can't even hear themselves. It's crazy.

The music is changing into another beat and Amy knows it's ending. The blonde feels worried of it ending; worried the moment ends and things will shuffle back in to their places. But Reagan hugging her with their foreheads and noses touching, and they're almost out of air to breathe, she knew this is not it.

She just crashed into another accident and it's _wonderful_.

_This accident is for her._


	2. Got Lucky

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Amy hummed.

"Then stop staring."

"I'm not staring."

Reagan stopped her truck when the stop light turned red. They left the Communal thirty minutes ago and they're just driving around the town, looking for some place to hang out. She looked at the girl beside her and raised a brow.

"Then what do you call that thing you're doing right now?"

"I'm just simply admiring my girlfriend." Amy swooned over the presence of the older girl.

"Have you seen yourself? I'm so damn lucky."

Reagan felt the blush creeping on her cheeks. Her heart was pounding and she can't help the smile forming on her lips. She turned to check on the stop light and it turned green. She drove again.

Tonight has been a roller coaster ride with the supposedly date of the two of them that turned into a group hang, then her and Karma got territorial over Amy and made her eat kale that no one knew has peanut oil and had an allergic reaction until Karma saves her from almost dying there and then some secrets were out, which lead to Reagan walking out, Amy running after her and Karma following behind them. The turn of events was very fast that it almost seemed like a blur, but thankfully things between Amy and Reagan are resolved.

Reagan is surprised herself to be honest. Giving another chance to someone she just started getting to know more is new for her. She said it herself; life's too short to chase somebody who's chasing someone else. She knows that if Amy still had feelings for Karma in a romantic way, she already lost the battle that hasn't even started yet.

She may be blunt about things but she doesn't open up to everyone. It's hard for her when she got herself laid out in the open and she was just left there with her heart suffering the most. Amy didn't know much about her past but Reagan giving her a chance and actually accepting her as a girlfriend is a big step for her already. She's willing to take a chance with someone who wants to have a future with her and _"who almost died for her"_.

Reagan turn to a road near a park and stopped her truck. Amy continued gazing over her.

"You're messing with me." She playfully pushed the blonde and fought the giggle escaping her mouth. Amy grinned.

"I'm not. I'm saying the truth."

"Well, I got news for you. I already know that." She smirked at her.

"Why did we stop here?"

"I can't really concentrate on driving when you're staring at me and telling me stuff like that so I had to stop if you're gonna continue with it." She shrugged.

"Good thinking 'cause I'm still not over the fact that you said yes to be my girlfriend." Amy held her hand and kissed it. Reagan's face softened at the sight.

"You're such a sap. I told you, it'd be rude to turn you down after you ate the kale." She leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"I should be thankful for the kale then."

Amy eating the kale was just a bonus. Hearing someone tell her that they want to have a future with her is what got her to say yes. Who would decline that? Someone chose her so it was worth the shot. Their date may have been spoiled but she was content with being Amy. It's like finding a person who actually wants to spend time with you and give you all the attention you craved for.

They walked around the park while holding hands. The night's still young and they needed time to be alone. Good thing they're the only ones at the park.

"I'm sorry for the weird things that happened earlier. That group hang went out of hand."

"That's done. Forget about it. It's okay. You're here with me now."

"I really have some kind of dramatic back story with me that you didn't sign up for. I guess it's stuck with me."

"That's alright. Life's gonna be pretty boring without it. Besides, you'll make up for it next time." She smiled playfully at her.

"I'm on it. Thanks for understanding."

Reagan stopped walking and held both of Amy's hands, looking at the green orbs staring back at her. She tucked the strands of hair blown by the wind behind her ear.

"Hey, you probably don't know how I felt when you said you want to have a future with me. I mean...that's really big. I'm so happy that someone thinks I'm worthy of their time, more that they want me with them in the future. You chose me so I'm giving it a shot too and I'm staying. You're pretty much stuck with me too." Amy grinned.

She put herself out there and she's not stepping off the ledge alone. This time she's not rejected. This time someone's taking this step with her and she couldn't be happier.

"Yup. I'm still lucky. I'm with a hottie DJ." Reagan grinned back and shook her head. Her girl friend's a big softy.

"I don't know if I'm lucky though? I'm with a dork. A cute one. Hmm, I guess I am." Amy scoffed while Reagan bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. She earned a slap on the shoulder and both of them giggled.

She put both of her hands on the blonde's waist and pulled her closer. She enclosed her in an embrace and started kissing her softly.

"Yeah, you're all for me. Screw the Communal's policy. I'm not sharing you with anyone." Amy touched noses with her girl friend and peck her lips which made Reagan smile.

"I'm totally fine with that."

Reagan kissed her one last time and they continued spending their night giving ridiculous names at the stars and watching them light up the dark sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the nice feedback for the previous one. Since this is a series of random one shots, I'm open for ideas so hit me up. We're gonna be on a long waiting game for the second half of season 2 anyway.~**


End file.
